<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bunny by cellwright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955223">Bunny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellwright/pseuds/cellwright'>cellwright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, First Year Goro, M/M, Power Imbalance, Self-Indulgent, Size Difference, Third Year Ryuji, dw about that, what else can i say</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:49:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellwright/pseuds/cellwright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuji knew he was done for the second his kouhai called him senpai. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ive recently become obsessed with ryugoro AND kouhai goro, which is obviously a recipe for disaster. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryuji knew he was done for the second his kouhai called him senpai. </p><p> </p><p>Little first year Goro Akechi was an absolute gem in Ryuji’s book. As fresh meat on the track team, he latched onto Ryuji almost immediately, following him around with his big doe eyes whenever he wasn’t sure what to do, asking Ryuji how to improve and if he could show him proper forms. He was a skinny little thing, barely coming in at 5’5 even for his age, and Ryuji had to look down at him from their six inch height difference. Not that he minded, not at all. </p><p> </p><p>Then, one breezy afternoon at the beginning of practice, Goro ran up to where Ryuji and Akira were stretching in a cluster with the other third years and shouted, “Sakamoto-Senpai!” </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji’s soul just about left his body. Akira must have noticed, because he burst out in laughter just as Ryuji’s face flushed three shades of red. Goro looked down at them confusedly, and Ryuji tried to save himself by stuttering out, “I told ya to call me Ryuji, ‘Kechi.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Ryuji-Senpai--”</p><p> </p><p>Akira was howling at that point, any attempt to conceal his laughter behind his hand thrown at the door. They were getting a few looks, and as badly as Ryuji wanted to remain calm, his heart was simply too busy combusting to allow it. “What do you need?” </p><p> </p><p>“I shaved thirty seconds off my mile time!” Goro beamed, looking extremely pleased with himself and equally as happy to have been able to announce it to Ryuji.</p><p> </p><p>“Congrats, ‘Kechi,” Ryuji softened, willing for the heat in his face to go away. “On your way to sub-five, right? </p><p> </p><p>Goro excitedly nodded. “The second year distance runners want me to practice with them today!” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t disappoint them, yeah? Go get a good stretch in, I’ll talk to you later.” </p><p> </p><p>Goro nodded again and ran off as quickly as he got there. It was a shame Goro’s event was distance and not sprinting like Ryuji, but Ryuji begrudgingly admitted it was probably for the best. Otherwise he’d be staring at Goro (and his legs in his practice shorts) for far longer than he needed to, and it most definitely would have been a detriment to his times. </p><p> </p><p>Akira elbowed him in the side, hard. </p><p> </p><p>“Ow, what the hell!” </p><p> </p><p>Akira’s smile resembled that of the Cheshire cat. “Perv.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eff off.” </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>A perv Ryuji was indeed, because the sight of his kouhai sitting so prettily in his lap should <em> not </em>have been doing it for him as much as it was. Goro’s face was a blotchy red and he refused to look Ryuji in the face, but his thighs were still snug around Ryuji’s sides and his arms were secure around Ryuji’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>“You sure you wanna do this?” Ryuji murmured. His hands were at a safe point on Goro’s hips, hoping it would ease some of Goro’s obvious nerves if he didn't make the first move. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Goro shakily replied, but he finally looked up and pressed a clumsy kiss on Ryuji’s lips. Ryuji did his best to deepen it, lucky enough for Goro’s inexperience in the entire matter to come off as the most endearing thing in the world. </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji only pulled back to brush over the bottom hem of Goro’s sweater and muttered, “Can I take this off?”</p><p> </p><p>Goro only nodded. Ryuji said, “I need you to say it, bunny.” </p><p> </p><p>“Please, senpai.”</p><p> </p><p>He needn’t say anymore. Ryuji pulled off Goro’s sweater at record speed and threw it somewhere on his bedroom floor, his own shirt following soon after. Goro’s blush had spread to his shoulders and all the way down to his pretty pink nipples. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so cute, Goro,” Ryuji smiled, tracing his fingers up and down Goro’s sides to get him squirming. </p><p><br/>
Goro pouted, “I’m not cute.” </p><p> </p><p>Problem was, it only made him a little cuter. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure you are,” Ryuji smiled even wider. “Ease back a little.” </p><p> </p><p>He used a hand to push Goro’s chest a little (and willed himself to ignore how large his hand looked on Goro’s torso), letting Goro find purchase on Ryuji’s thighs behind him before dipping his head and latching onto one of Goro’s nipples. His skin was soft under Ryuji’s lips, and it felt just as velvety under his fingertips when he brought his other hand to brush over Goro’s other raised bud. </p><p> </p><p>His reaction was immediate, sprawling to hold on with a small grip on Ryuji’s shoulder. He whined from the back of his throat, high and shaky when he whimpered, “Th-those are sensitive, senpai-!” </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji temporarily pulled back to say, “Tell me the word and I’ll stop.” </p><p> </p><p>Goro looked a little conflicted for a moment, but somehow his face grew even more red and he muttered, “Nng… No. Keep going.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good boy.” Ryuji got back to work as Goro preened under the praise. He took the moment of distraction to lightly palm at the front of Goro’s jeans. The thick material made it difficult to get a real feel for the shape of Goro’s cock, but with a stark realization he figured out that… maybe it wasn’t the jeans that made it feel so small. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, yeah. Goro was a real gem. </p><p> </p><p>He palmed his front a little longer, relishing in the short little gasps he was pulling through Goro’s lips. As badly as he wanted to kiss his kouhai, swallow every breathy keen like it was water and he was a dying man, he decided Goro’s expressions were much more addictive. Every one and off of the pressure Ryuji was putting on his clothed cock, the gentle swivel of his wrist-- Goro’s spit-glistened lips were parted open in a pant, eyes screwed shut, torso shaking with every movement of Ryuji’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji was ready to tease Goro for a little longer before stripping him of his clothes completely, but Goro panted, “Senpai, I-- I-- gah--!” </p><p> </p><p>With a hard shudder, Goro slumped forward onto Ryuji’s front, ragged breath tearing through his lungs and puffing onto Ryuji’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>Oh. Oh man. </p><p> </p><p>“Goro, did you…?” </p><p> </p><p>Goro’s shaking resumed a moment later, though it was accompanied by a sniffle (or two). </p><p> </p><p>“Aw, bunny, look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Goro hummed in defiance. “Nuh-uh.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Goro </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Goro reluctantly complied, slowly leaned back while avoiding Ryuji’s face. His eyes were pooling with unshed tears, most likely out of embarrassment for cumming so early, and the rest of his face was red because of the fact as well. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, senpai,” Goro sniffed again. </p><p> </p><p>“No, Goro, don’t apologize,” Ryuji softly affirmed, lightly caressing the side of Goro’s face and carding his fingers through his short hair. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Goro’s nose. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s embarrassing…” Goro mumbled, shying away from Ryuji’s kiss in favor of hiding his head in the nook of Ryuji shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji continued to play with Goro’s hair. “No it ain’t, happens to all of us!” He affectionately kissed the top of Goro’s head. “I'll tell ya about Akira’s first time another day, shit was a disaster. You’re excited, right? It’s a compliment, if anything.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re trying really hard to convince me right now.” Goro wasn’t anything if he wasn’t smart. </p><p> </p><p>“‘Cause I don’t want you to feel bad, bunny.” </p><p> </p><p>Goro tilted his head back to scrunch his nose. “Why do you keep calling me that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Bunny?” Ryuji asked. Goro nodded. “Because you got a cute ‘lil nose every time you make that face, ‘n it’s cute as hell.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Senpaiii </em>,” Goro whined, lightly beating his fists on Ryuji’s bare chest. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> And </em> you keep callin’ me senpai. Least I can do is give you a nickname too, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmph.” </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji couldn't help but smile, but softly asked, “You’re alright to go on, yeah?” </p><p> </p><p>“...Yeah.” </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji grinned and slithered his hands around Goro’s waist, stopping right at the small of his back, barely teasing the exposed skin above the band of his jeans. Goro’s breath hitched, and Ryuji chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>“Cute.”</p><p> </p><p>He slowly unzipped Goro’s jeans and decided pulling them off completely would be easier. He pulled them down past Goro’s pert ass, hands lingering there for far longer than they should have, before maneuvering them around enough to try and peel them off Goro’s legs completely. Goro almost kicked him in the arm, and Ryuji was definitely groping him more than necessary while he wrestled his own pants off his legs, but they were finally left in their respective briefs and boxers and Goro looked like he was going to explode with how red his face was, christ. He was radiating heat like a campfire, he was nervously playing with his fingers, and his eyes were very much concentrated on Ryuji’s tenting boxers. </p><p> </p><p>“You alright?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna getcha outta those?” </p><p> </p><p>“...Please.” </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji felt near feral as he placed a chaste kiss to Goro’s lips before finally, finally, tucking his fingers under the waistband of Goro’s soiled briefs. Months of <em> Senpai </em> and <em> Can you help me, Ryuji? </em> and willing away a stiffy every time Goro looked at him with particularly large doe eyes that sent a pang through Ryuji’s heart <em> and </em>his dick, all for that moment...</p><p> </p><p>Goro was beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji wiped away what cum had remained on Goro’s cock with his briefs before throwing it onto the ever growing pile of clothes they had on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>The inside of Goro’s thighs were still pressed around the outside of Ryuji’s, but he made en effort to cover his cock with his hands before Ryuji grabbed his wrists and moved them aside. His eyes raked down Goro’s torso, down the nonexistant happy trail that lead to Goro’s small, half erect cock. He must have been excited, getting it back up so quickly, but Ryuji had more than a few ideas of how to get Goro back to where they were. It was only a matter of which one of those ideas he could use… </p><p> </p><p>“S-Stop staring,” Goro stuttered out. His wrists were still being held and he tried to fight against it, but Ryuji was far stronger than he was and it came to no avail. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re pretty, bunny, what’s not to stare at?” </p><p> </p><p>Goro <em> hmphed </em>at that and Ryuji said, “Alright, alright. You’re still okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“Stop asking-- I’m fine, senpai.” </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji finally eased his grip on Goro’s wrist and brought his hands up to brush his lips over Goro’s knuckles. He tried to project as much love into his gaze as he could, as he knew no matter how high and mighty Goro sometimes acted, he was still Ryuji’s little kouhai. </p><p> </p><p>Plus, his thighs were shaking. He was a tiny bit nervous. </p><p> </p><p>“I just wanna take this at your pace, Goro. Don’t wanna take advantage of you.” </p><p> </p><p>Goro averted his eyes, but he didn’t pull his hands away. “Well, I’m fine. I wanna do this.” </p><p> </p><p>“Right. So I can take these off?” Ryuji asked, gesturing to his boxers. </p><p> </p><p>Goro’s eyes widened when his own eyes trailed down, taking it as his own invitation to stare. His mind looked to be buffering for a second, before he bit on the inside of his cheek and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji lifted his hips to the best of his ability with Goro sitting directly on his thighs, but he got a hold of the edge of the fabric and shimmied them down and off his legs with the help of Goro. Except, Goro’s gaze was very much concentrated on… there. </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji didn’t think his dick could exactly make a hooker sweat, but goddamn, did Goro stare at it like it could. It fueled his ego a little, watching Goro’s mouth open and close a couple of times as his mind caught up with his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re… Is that… going inside me?” His voice was so quiet, but his eyes were glued on Ryuji’s cock in contemplation, like he was working out it’s exact dimensions from there. </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji cheesed and teased, “You like?” </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Senpaiii </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, fine, but-- We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. We can save butt stuff for another time if you do want to, yeah?” </p><p> </p><p>Goro nodded, before reaching out his hand to hover over Ryuji’s cock and looking up for permission to touch it. Ryuji gave him an eager nod and-- Christ, his hand looked so small. It was only because Goro himself was a smaller guy himself, far shorter and skinnier than some of the other first years, but it felt oddly good when Goro’s nimble fingers experimentally wrapped around Ryuji’s cock, just under the head. He dragged his hand down, getting a feel for the vein that ran up the underside of it, the way the velvety flesh felt in his palm. Precum was already beading at the tip, and Goro’s incessant curiosity brought him to swipe a finger at the slit and bring it to his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Goro,” Ryuji groaned at the sight. He knew his little kouhai was thorough, but he didn’t know he had a thing for such innocent displays of utter dirtiness before. But, he supposed that’s what drew him to Goro in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji got an idea, though. He wasn’t as worried about lasting more so than he was about Goro getting off as well, so he interrupted Goro’s exploration. “Actually, y’know what… c’mere.”</p><p> </p><p>He gestured for Goro to come closer, to shift directly on top of his lap until their cocks were just barely touching. God-- even Goro’s cock compared to his… Ryuji must have had a fucking size kink-- it explained a lot. He muttered, “Look at the difference…” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s mean,” Goro pouted. </p><p> </p><p>“No it ain’t,” Ryuji defended, but he softened a moment later. “I like it-- A lot. ‘Kay? I like all of ya.” </p><p> </p><p>Goro begrudgingly nodded, but Ryuji took his mind off of it a moment later when leaned over to his nightstand to pull out the tube of lube he kept in the drawer and popped open the cap. Goro stared at it inquisitively before Ryuji drizzled some of it into his palm and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks. </p><p> </p><p>Goro back arched at the new sensation, of the lube that hadn’t warmed up yet and the new friction of his cock against Ryuji’s much larger one. Ryuji knew it was a fantastic compromise, especially when his big hand covered the majority of Goro’s cock and not all his. He slide his hand upward to spread the lube around and Goro was already bucking forwards, his hips trembling from the combined overstimulation of his earlier orgasm and the quickening pace of Ryuji’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji was more focused on Goro’s pleasure than his own; He watched his kouhai’s eyebrows furrow and unfurrow, his lip tucked under his teeth as he tried to contain all the noises threatening to escape him. </p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, sing for me, birdy,” Ryuji murmured, though he was having a difficult time keeping himself quiet as well. “Don’t be shy, lemme hear you.” </p><p> </p><p>In any other situation Goro would have refused, but Ryuji flicked his wrist up near the head of Goro’s cock and Goro finally whined something warbled and breathy and it was music to Ryuji’s ears. </p><p> </p><p>Goro was falling apart in his hand. His thighs were vibrating in an effort not to pull away, and his hands were holding onto Ryuji’s shoulders like he’d fall through the bed if he let go. His breath came in pants, little <em> ah, ah, ah </em> s that Ryuji <em> really </em>wanted to record and keep forever. Instead, he used his other hand to lightly trail down Goro’s torso, leaned forward to brush his lips over Goro’s collarbone and whisper gentle encouragement against his skin, told him he was so, so pretty when he was all pink and flustered the way he was. It only egged Goro on more, his whines becoming louder moans and ragged pleads for more. </p><p> </p><p>“Gonna come for me, Goro?” Ryuji hummed. His hand was unrelenting, even as Goro’s breaths become hiccups for air. </p><p> </p><p>“Please, s-senpai,” Goro struggled to get out, words cut off by another gasp. </p><p> </p><p>Admittedly, Ryuji was getting close as well, but he did his best to reply, “Please what, bunny?” </p><p> </p><p>“Gonna-- Senpai--!” Goro moaned again, before he came, hard. Ryuji was right behind him, just the sight spurring him on enough to finally let go and-- his vision flashed white. </p><p> </p><p>Goro collapsed onto his front before he rode it out, a fact Ryuji gleefully registered when he came down from his high and knew Goro’s front was most likely striped with his cum. There was the matter of Ryuji’s hand, which was most definitely coated in a combination of both of theirs, but he only stretched an arm out to the floor to wipe it off on whatever piece of clothing was on top of the pile. </p><p> </p><p>Goro was catching his breath on top of Ryuji. His chin was tucked over his shoulder, and every intake of air rumbled directly against Ryuji’s chest in a way that was more comforting than it should have been. He must have been spent, cumming twice during his first time with someone else. </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji was a little tired too, though. He’d been waiting for this day for what felt like ages, but Goro using him as his personal pillow was the icing on top of the cake. He kissed the side of Goro’s head and asked, “You alright, Goro?” </p><p> </p><p>“Mm hmm.” </p><p> </p><p>“You wanna go get cleaned up?” </p><p> </p><p>“Five more minutes,” Goro sleepily mumbled. </p><p> </p><p>God, Ryuji had quite the kouhai on his hands. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>phew, please spare me if this isn't too good, i was struck with inspiration last night and literally wrote it in a few hours, it is very much unbeta'd. plus, im trying out a bit of a new writing style, so i figured this was the right piece to practice with. i'll update this one whenever i feel like it, i have no particular plan except to try and nail every kink i can on the head, but updates won't be sparse, i promise ;0 </p><p>let me know if you enjoyed, and follow my twitter for updates!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow my <a href="https://twitter.com/kriswritesthing">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>